


Decisions, decisions

by lonerfangirl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cliffhanger, F/M, but i got 3ish fics coming, i will be leaving as that soz, so stay w me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonerfangirl/pseuds/lonerfangirl
Summary: Im not totally happy with how this turned out so sorry :( but big shoutout to @spideychelle-the-ship to asking me to write this on tumblr :) if anyone has a request hmu but it won’t be out until next weekend bc there’s gonna be more baby batcat from Munich account throughout the week. Ttfn!





	Decisions, decisions

Jim Gordon was locked in a windowless room with bright white light shining in his face. Groaning, he sat up to find none other than Bruce and Selina knocked out cold opposite him. Looking closer at them, he saw the explosives strapped to their chests.

 

 _Shit_.

 

“Guys. Guys wake up!” He crouched down and shook their limp bodies. “Shit! Kids wake up come on!” Shaking them more violently, Bruce stirred and sat up slowly.

 

“Gordon?” His speech slurred “Wh-what’s going on? Where are we?” Upon his own inspection of the room, he noticed Selina sprawled across the floor, her arms and legs straight.

 

“Selina!” He crawled slowly to her and grabbed her wrist, checking for a pulse. “Selina wake up!”

 

She stirred and shot bolt upright, panting heavily. “Bruce!” Her voice echoed across the empty room before it registered in her own ears. Her eyes found Bruce and she lunged forward, trapping him in a fierce hug. It wasn’t until they had held each other for a few moments that she realised that she was unable to hold him as tightly as she wanted to. She pulled away and looked down at herself, finally noticing the bomb strapped to herself.

 

“What the-“ She began to pull at the harness around her, straining wires and switches.

 

“Stop!” Gordon yelled, causing both Selina and Bruce to jump back in shock, a loud gasp emanating from her lips.

 

“Gordon!” She sighed, relief washing over her face. “Come and help us take it off.”

 

“I can’t, Selina. I don’t know how and if I start messing around with it we could all die right now.”

 

Selina once again started yanking on her vest with angry grunts before Bruce pulled her hands down to her side. “Selina, we’ll get out of this. Stay calm and stay with me-“

 

Bruce was cut off by a TV emerging from the wall. All three pairs of eyes stared at the static until it cut off to reveal none other than Jervis Tech. His hair was slightly longer now, just past his shoulders but his face was the same, his eyes were still evil.

 

He smirked as he eyed each person individually. “Well, glad to see you’re all awake. I’ll be blunt with you all. In your coat Detective Gordon, you will find you still have your gun with you. Obviously you all haven’t missed the delightful little bombs strapped to the chests of the little ones.” They all cast their eyes first at the gun still secure in Jim’s holster and back to the bombs. “Jim Gordon you have the honour of deciding what friend if yours to shoot! You have one hour before I make the choice for you. Or the basement you’re in will destroy the whole building, killing hundreds! Choose wisely.”

 

The screen cut to black and Gordon blinked heavily. He looked across at the two teenagers and gulped, electing to stare back at his loaded gun.

 

“Shoot me then.” Said Bruce, standing tall and keeping Selina at arms length away from him.

 

“What? No way.” Selina stepped in front of him, he own arms outstretched next to her to increase her surface area. “Shoot me. Just uh, obviously not in the chest. Don’t want you guys to die.”

 

“Absolutely not!” Bruce quickly interrupted. “I promised you I’d always keep you safe. I intend to keep that promise.” He once again pushed Selina to the side and stared at her.

 

“Please Detective. When you’re ready.”

 

Gordon stared at the two of them as they stared each other in the eye. Both stubbornly determined to protect the other, neither unwavering in their dedication to one another. He kinda envied them if he was honest with himself.

 

“What if I just shoot myself then?” He asked the ceiling.

 

“Well then,” the sinister voice came from the single speaker “I’ll just kill you all. And everyone in this building. And Alfred and Bullock. I know the only person you actually care about is in there with you so there’s no point threatening anyone else is there?” His voice rose in a teasing manor as Selina growled at the speaker. “Fifty three minutes left!”

 

“Shoot me dammit!” Selina turned to Gordon and made a swipe for his gun, only missing because Bruce once again grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

 

“Selina stop it!” He struggled as she fought against his grip. She threw a punch at him which he easily dodged. “I thought it was well established that I could best you in a fight now.” He panted.

 

“Shut up!” She shrieked, causing Gordon’s attention to snap up from the single door in the room. Tears had fallen from her face as she breathed heavily against the wall. She sunk in despair and hugged her knees as close to her as she could. Her silent tears fell into her lap as Bruce sat next to her.

 

Gordon felt bad for being there. They clearly had a bond (love?) like nobody else he knew. He felt like he was intruding on something. He instead racked his brain for a solution to the nightmare they were in.

 

“I’ve already lost you so many times. We’re never gonna see each other again after today. It’s less than an hour, B.” She looked at his own tear filled eyes and wept in his arms. They weren’t meant to be involved with criminals or gangs or criminal masterminds and yet here they were; at the mercy of a hypnotist with a vendetta against Jim Gordon.

 

Bruce held her close and cried into her hair. He looked up at the speaker in the far right of the room and felt the anger build up inside him. At any point any one of them could be hypnotised. There was no escaping.

 

He sniffed once more and wiped his own tears before grabbing Selina softly by her face. He wiped her own salty tears away with his thumbs and pressed his mouth against hers. She quickly grabbed the back of his head and kissed him back.

 

Gordon looked up before turning pink and quickly looking away again. He thought of firing all the bullets in his gun and forcing Jervis to kill them all but he knew that the others would die.

 

When the two finally broke apart, they stood up with their hands grasped together. Jim looked once more at the door and then back at the two.

 

“I’m sorry.” He sighed, looking at them with his head hung low. “This is my fault.”

 

“That’s incorrect.” Bruce said sternly, more composed than he had been seconds ago. “Even if it was that doesn’t change what’s happening right now.” Selina squeezed his hand and rested her head on his shoulder.

 

“Okay!” A voice yelled from the speakers. “I’m bored! You’ve taken too long. Lights out.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Im not totally happy with how this turned out so sorry :( but big shoutout to @spideychelle-the-ship to asking me to write this on tumblr :) if anyone has a request hmu but it won’t be out until next weekend bc there’s gonna be more baby batcat from Munich account throughout the week. Ttfn!


End file.
